Breakfast At Tiffany's
by undapperthought
Summary: Kurt and Rachel are held captive during a stick-up, and things get kinky. Warnings inside.


**Title: Breakfast At Tiffany's**

**Rating: NC- 17**

**Pairing: Kurt / Rachel**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Accidental watersports, Desperation, Swearing, Possibly dub-con.**

**Word Count: ~1200**

**Summary: Kurt and Rachel are held captive during a stick-up. **

**A/N – I don't own Glee or anything related to it. I wish I did. Reviews are appreciated, but if you feel the need to flame, at least make it funny. Title borrowed from obvious place.**

Kurt and Rachel had been living in New York for a few months when they found it, only a few blocks from their apartment. 'Their Place.' They chose it by name alone. "Tiffany's Diner." They kept it as their place because of how good the food was at reasonable prices they could afford on a student's budget.

They were having their usual 'first Saturday morning of the month' breakfast together there before they went shopping for the day.

They were just about finished with their meal when a masked man with a gun stood up and demanded everyone stayed where they were. He pointed the gun at one of the waitresses, and told her to grab a box and collect everyone's cell phones. Then he had everyone get out of their seats and sit on the floor. Rachel was freaking out, so she sat huddled in Kurt's lap.

"If you all cooperate, you will make it home to your families." The masked man said loudly. "But if you don't, I am more than happy to pull this trigger. Who wants to be the first fucking hero to test me?" No one took him up on his offer. ""This isn't a robbery. It's a protest. My brother is in jail, and I want him released because he's innocent."

Rachel was shaking and scared out of her mind. She clung tightly to Kurt, her face buried in his chest.

The man rambled on about how someone else committed the crime his brother was in jail for. Kurt stopped listening after a few minutes, focusing more on his growing erection. Rachel had been slowly grinding on him since they were forced to the floor, and gay or not, he was only human. A human who hadn't had anything but his right hand since leaving Ohio.

"Rachel! Sit still." Kurt begged in her ear. "Please."

"Well, I'm sorry." she hissed back. "I don't mean to squirm. I'm scared. Plus, I had a lot of coffee this morning and I really need to pee and that's just not making calming down any easier."

She glanced around and realized the restroom door was only a few feet away. She moved to stand, thinking she could sneak off, but the masked man saw her.

"Bitch, where do you think you are going?" the masked man asked, indignant that she had the nerve to interrupt him.

"I'm sorry, I just need use the ladies' room. I'll only be a minute." She told him, blushing fiercely.

The man in the mask was a bit stunned and just sort of stared at her for a second. "Is this a joke? Do you not understand what is going on here? This is a hostage situation lady. Get your midget ass back over to your boyfriend before I blow a hole through your fucking pretty little head!"

"We aren't dating!" Kurt and Rachel protested at the same time. It wasn't the first time they'd been mistaken for a couple, but they were really hoping it wouldn't be the last.

The man stepped closer to them, looking them up and down. Then he smirked. "Okay, Will and Grace. I believe you, but you still aren't going anywhere. So you best get your cute little miniskirt wearing ass back over in your little fag friend's lap, because I don't think he would appreciate me splattering your brains all over that fancy outfit of his."

Rachel moved back to her previous position in Kurt's lap, keeping her legs tightly crossed. The man moved on when he saw someone else move out of place.

Rachel was only still for a few minutes before she started rocking and grinding back down on Kurt. His cock took immediate notice. She was so warm through the fabric of his jeans, and there wasn't much fabric in the way to dull the friction.

He moved his hands to her hips to try and still her. She noticed and tried her best to be still, but it didn't really work. "I'm sorry Kurt, but I can't sit still. I'm trying, I truly am, but I've really got to go. I don't know how much longer I can hold it. And where the hell are the cops? Shouldn't they be here by now?" She asked, irritated and embarrassed by the whole situation they found themselves in.

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, when a deep grind caught right at the head of his cock, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine and stealing his breath. He was fully hard now, and there was no way that Rachel couldn't feel it. She shifted in his lap again, and ended up with his cock sliding just under the crack of her ass as she moved. She moaned softly in his lap, but Kurt wasn't sure if she was turned on like he was. A thrust from him earned a moan and another had her grinding back against him, confirming that she was.

"Rachel, please-" Kurt begged, although at that point he wasn't sure if he was begging her to stop or go faster. It felt too good to ignore. It was taking all of his willpower not to grind back up into her.

The sound of a gunshot made them both jump. It was a warning shot, and no one was hurt, but the sudden noise made Rachel lose control, flooding Kurt's lap.

She ground down hard into him trying to stop herself, apologizing frantically. The warmth and wetness flooding over Kurt just served to turn him on even more, pushing him closer to the edge. He couldn't stop from grinding up into her. "Rachel, _ohmygod_, please, don't stop." He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her body in closer to his. He was close, so close he could feel it in every cell of his trembling body. She took his hand and moved it between her legs, pressing his fingers over her clit through her soaked panties. He could feel her flowing out over his fingers and that was it. He came in his now soaked jeans, biting back a scream into Rachel's neck as everything fell away. She ground against him through his orgasm, her hand guiding his fingers over her panties as she followed a few seconds later.

When they came down, it was to the sound of handcuffs clicking into place. They were so caught up in each other, they hadn't noticed the swat team come in and taser the man holding them captive.

As the now unmasked man was led away, Rachel and Kurt grabbed their coats and escaped the chaos by sneaking out the kitchen's back door. Neither of them wanted to be filmed for the six o'clock news soaked and disheveled as they were. They walked the few blocks home in silence, hand in hand, both wondering what the hell just happened, and trying to figure out the best way to convey to the other how much they would like for it to happen again.

Maybe next time they could skip the part with the gun toting maniac.


End file.
